Chocolate for Ginny
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Ginny loved chocolate, but when a certain best friend of hers catches her eating some, what will he do? AU. OOC. First HPGW.


**Chocolate for Ginny**

_Ginny loved chocolate, but when a certain best friend of hers catches her eating some, what will he do? AU OOC_

_It can also be called 'Chocolate and Caught in the Act.'_

_Friendship - Romance_

* * *

It was in the middle of April. Only today it was a very cold day, and the milk was out on the table in the Great Hall. A girl by the name of Ginny Weasley stared at it, her mouth watering for a little something extra to go with the delicious milk.

Chocolate.

She needed chocolate.

Chocolate always went with milk no matter how hard you tried to ignore the craving. Ginny never had the time to get some since her brother hogged it all into their mouths, and her mum would reply with a shrug.

She honestly didn't know how it started. She was just coming to Hogwarts, and had taken a small bar from her new friend, Susan. Ginny was not allowed to eat chocolate, and since she wasn't home, what did a little bar do harm?

She was wrong.

After that day, she loved the dark brown treat. Especially during the Valentine's and Christmas (though during Christmas, she usually went to the Burrow and never got to have any). And tonight was a night to have some.

She just needed to devise a plan to get some from Winky, the house elf. He always helped her out in need.

So ignoring the constant blabbing from her stomach to get chocolate in her mouth, she got up, and told her friends that she was going to study for an Arithmancy test they would be having in around a week.

::::

Around midnight, Ginny waited until everyone was asleep, their small snores echoing in the room. She easily undid the sheets from over her body, and snuck on her slippers.

She tip-toed to the door, opening it quietly, and closing it behind her to make sure no-one knew where she was. Though in some way, someone would eventually find out...

She grabbed a cover laying on the maroon couch, not caring if it belonged to anyone. Opening the portrait without disturbing the Fat Lady, she walked down the rickety staircase, and down a hall until she found herself in front of a picture of a pear.

Gently, she reached out, and tickled the pear, making it giggle and open for her, and easy way to get to the kitchens instead of going another way.

The kitchens were grand. They were always nice and tidy whenever Ginny had got this craving and needed to get down to the floor for some.

"Winky! It's me, Jenny!" Ginny whispered, and giggled after. Winky called her Jenny instead of Ginny, though she didn't mind. Winky was always generous enough to her, and that was a lot for a young fifth year like herself.

The elf popped in, and smiled as he saw his old friend. "Miss Jenny! You called Winky?" the elf asked, its ears perked up, and Ginny nodded.

"Yes I did. Listen, I was wondering… if maybe you could give me some of the secret pile of mine." Ginny asked, bending down eye level, and winking at Winky **(wait for it…oh my… gahahaha!)**

Winky's eyes sparkled. "Of course Miss Jenny! Winky serves Miss Jenny right away!" and with that, the elf disapparated, leaving Ginny to get back up in a standing position.

Ginny looked to fins a table, and she made her way to it, when she heard the unmistaken giggle of the pear on the portrait. Someone was there!

Ginny didn't know what to do! She was _never_ caught, and now was a bad time! She was _really _wanting some chocolate and… oh merlin, what if it was a professor?

But the girl's shoulder sulked as she saw the dark hair and scar that belonged to none other than Harry Potter himself.

Yes, the rumours were true; Ginny had a terrible crush on her best friend (alongside Susan and Hermione, who didn't really count at the moment but were her best friends as well), and it didn't go well. She had no clue that Harry had a crush on her back or not, but she didn't care. They were still friends. At least it isn't one of those awkward crushes where you don't talk or even look right at them without feeling weird…

"Oh! Ginny! I knew I'd find you here!" Harry replied, a smile grazing his face.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "And how would you know?"

He lifted up a brown-tan folded map in one hand, a smirk lifting on his lips.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You and your map, Harry." She replied, trying her best to hide the blush staining her cheeks as he laughed.

But as the sound of apparition told Ginny that Winky arrived back with her beloved midnight snack, she turned away from him.

"Winky gots your cho—I mean—your secret pilesss." The elf slipped on its words, and it whimpered. Winky's eyes filled with tears, and went to grab the closest thing to his hand. Ginny stopped him however, and grabbed his little wrinkly hand.

"You do not need to hurt yourself Winky. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Ginny replied calmly, but Winky was paying attention to behind her, and he whimpered again.

Ginny looked behind her to see Harry look at her, and turned back to Winky. "He's a friend, Winky. It does not matter if knows." Ginny giggled, and the little elf's eyes started to dry up. A toothless smile appeared on Winky's lips. "Thanks Miss Jenny. If you needs anything else, calls me back Miss." And the elf disapparated, leaving the chocolate in Ginny's nimble hands.

She then got off of her knees, and looked at the good-looking chocolate, when Harry's voice distracted her out of her thoughts of getting it onto her taste buds.

"Why are you up so late for _just_ chocolate?" he asked. Ginny's mouth gaped. It wasn't _just_ chocolate! It was something that she just couldn't leave away for waste!

She crossed her arms over her chest, still holding the bar, "It isn't just chocolate, Harry. This…" she lifted up the bar with twinkling eyes, "is something worth getting up for. You see, Ron and my other brothers never leave me a piece, and I'm left with none. Mum tells me that she wants a healthy kid in the family, and I never get the chance to eat any for that. I feel kind of used at times when I'm not allowed any and have to watch my brothers glow with pride while they eat it. So whenever I'm not home, I can finally eat some without being in trouble. I just tell my brothers to stuff it since Ron knows about it." She explained, looking at Harry and to the bar, getting impatient on getting a piece of it in her mouth.

Harry's eyes looked as if they bulged out of their sockets, "Ron knows, and he doesn't even leave you any? That's… that's ludicrous!" he argued, and walked to her.

He grabbed the candy, and opened the package. Ginny was surprised as he took a chunk of it. "Why would a bit a chocolate do harm for a girl like you?"

She was shocked as he bit down on the piece, and almost let out a sigh a satisfaction. Ginny was getting frustrated, and her face turned pink from embarrassment and anger.

"Blast it all!" she groaned, and reached for the bar, in which she clumsily fell onto Harry, going straight to the floor with an _'oof_!'

Now she was _really_ embarrassed, that she lay atop of Harry's chest, him still holding the chocolate bar.

Their eyes met, and they both blushed, but neither moved a muscle to get up as he lifted his hand, broke off another piece of the bar, and pushed it gently into her opened lips.

She was too busy and preoccupied looking at Harry, that when she felt the melting pressure of chocolate hit her tongue, she let out a gasp, and chewed on it.

Gently getting up, Ginny chewed until she swallowed the piece, and looked at Harry.

He looked to be gazing at her lovingly, while she stared at him, and then suddenly everything happened all at once.

Harry had quickly come to her side, wrapped a single arm around her waist, and pressed his lips to hers.

She didn't know why he did such a thing, but she enjoyed it, and wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her eyelids, and kissing him back softly.

They stayed like that for possibly three minutes when they came up for air, and both stared at each other.

"Hmm…" Harry sighed, and touched his lips, and licked them, "Like chocolate."

**_First try with Hinny. Sorry if it doesn't make sense._**

**_-Kyra_**


End file.
